Alien 3 (SNES)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien 3 (SNES); ---- North America May 1993 Japan 9th July 1993 Europe 28th October 1993 Plot ---- Based on the 1992 film Alien 3, set on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Prison Unit 12037154, you play as Ripley with standard but limited marine weapons. This is a different game from the 1992 Alien 3 for the Sega Master System and Mega Drive which was also developed by Probe and ported to other systems, and different from the Game Boy titles developed by Bits Studios. Gameplay ---- The player controls Ripley through a number of platform levels. She must not only defend herself against hordes of aliens and find the exit, but also save a number of prisoners, and unlike the Alien 3 version available on the Mega Drive (1992), Amiga (1992), Commodore 64 (1992), Game Gear (1994), Genesis (1992) and SEGA Master System (1992) were not timed levels. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 1']] Hunt or be hunted Pressure point Heat it up Power link-up Crossed wires! Closed doors Power plus+ Total control [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 2']] Power to the people Depths of despair 360 degree action Mercy mission On a short fuse Mission impossible Watch your back [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 3']] Ready and waiting Operation rescue Slaughter 'em high Operation neptune System failure Down town [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 4']] Machine mania Free and fry Super search Electric storm Salvage and scorch Fit to burst Hot toast [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 5']] Multi-rescue Electro-shock Burning desire Tip for special Hunt high and low Amp cramp [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 6']] Black out Rapid rescue Rescue and torch Smash and gare Confused Red hot Walkthrough ---- Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Prison Unit Report EEV unit 2650 crash Lt.Ellen Ripley 85156170...........Survivor Unidentified woman Approx 12 years old...........Dead CPL Dwayne Hicks L55321.................Dead Bishop 341-B Synthetic Humanoid.....Negative Capability To: Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Prison Unit 12057154 From: Network Comm 01500 Weyland Yutani - Message Received. - [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 1']] Alien corridor 1 Weapons room 11 Assembly hall 1 Cell block 3/4 Bug wash 12 Medic bay 8/9 Waste area 2/3 Mine area 22 [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 2']] Medic bay 3 Furnace 6/7 Bug wash 8 Cell block 5 Assembly hall 2 Hanger bay 4 Alien corridor 2 Weapons room 8 [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 3']] Surface area 6/7 Cell block 6 Bug wash 14 Medic bay 5 Weapons room 11 Alien corridor 4 Mine area 3 Assembly hall 7 [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 4']] Mine area 18 Waste area 11 Assembly hall 4 Weapons room 14 Cell block 10 Alien corridor 5 Surface area 2 Bug wash 19 Medic bay 1 [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 5']] Assembly hall 5 Medic bay 15 Alien corridor 6 Furnace area 8 Cell block 12 Mine area 2 Waste area 10 Bug wash 15 Weapons room 10 Surface area 9 [[Alien_3_(SNES)_Gallery|'Level 6']] Weapons room 20 Furnace area 1 Alien corridor 7/8 Assembly hall 10 Waste area 15 Hanger bay 2 Mine area 5 Surface area 10 Medic bay 12 Weapons ---- Pulse Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Flame thrower. Equipment ---- Motion tracker, Health bonus, Grenade ammo, Machine gun ammo, Flame thrower ammo. Powerups ---- Health. Aliens ---- Eggs, Face Huggers, Chest Bursters, Warriors, Aliens, Queen. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- LJN was an American toy company and video game publisher. It created toy lines and video games based on movies, television shows, and celebrities. It was headquartered in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, and later in Lyndhurst, New Jersey. Developers ---- Acclaim Cheltenham was a game studio in Cheltenham, England that was founded in 1984. They were acquired by Acclaim Entertainment on October 10, 1995. They made Extreme-G 3 and XGRA: Extreme-G Racing Association before Acclaim declared bankruptcy in 2004. Probe Software (later Probe Entertainment, and ultimately Acclaim Cheltenham) was a British videogame developer founded in 1984 and acquired by Acclaim Entertainment. In 2001, Probe Entertainment became Acclaim Studios London. It was responsible for developing Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II for the Sega Mega Drive and Extreme-G and Extreme-G 2 for Nintendo 64. They were also well known for successful licensed games like Die Hard Trilogy and Alien Trilogy. Achievements ---- Codes ---- Maps for Alien 3 (game). Releases ---- Alien 3 video game available on NES (1992), SNES (1993), Mega Drive (1992), Amiga (1992), Commodore 64 (1992), Game Gear (1994), Genesis (1992), Game Boy (1992), Game Boy Colour (1993) and SEGA Master System (1992). Patches ---- Alien 3 PC Rom download for Alien 3 (SNES) and Alien 3 (MD). Reception ---- Gamrreview.com 7.4/10 References Citations Alien 3 (SNES) Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Alien 3 (SNES)